1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a backboard assembly capable of being conveniently assembled to and dissembled from a printed circuit board, and an electronic device having such a backboard assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Among an endless variety of electronic devices, one kind of electronic device comprises a printed circuit board, an electronic element mounted on a top surface of the printed circuit board, a heat sink, and a backboard. The heat sink defines a plurality of first through holes, the printed circuit board defines a plurality of second through holes in vertical alignment with the first through holes, respectively, and the backboard defines a plurality of third through holes in vertical alignment with the corresponding first and second through holes, respectively. Fastening elements, such as bolts, are sequentially extended through the first through holes of the heat sink and the second through holes of the printed circuit board, and are screwed into the third through holes of the backboard, thereby holding the heat sink, the printed circuit board and the backboard together. As a result, the heat sink can tightly thermally contact the electronic element mounted on the printed circuit board to dissipate heat generated by the electronic element.
Before assembling the heat sink, the printed circuit board and the backboard together, the backboard is pre-assembled to a bottom surface of the printed circuit board. The backboard generally comprises a metallic back plate and an electrically insulative sheet. To pre-assemble the backboard to the printed circuit board, two double-sided adhesives are respectively applied to two opposite surfaces of the electrically insulative sheet. Then the metallic back plate and the printed circuit board are respectively attached to the two opposite surfaces of the electrically insulative sheet, whereby the backboard is attached to the printed circuit board via the electrically insulative sheet.
To facilitate transport of the assembly of the heat sink, the printed circuit board and the backboard, this assembly should be disassembled. However, the printed circuit board and the backboard cannot be easily separated because of the double-sided adhesives applied therebetween.
What is needed, therefore, is a backboard assembly capable of being conveniently assembled to and disassembled from a printed circuit board, and an electronic device having such a backboard assembly and printed circuit board.